custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Nui (AuRon)
Mata Nui is a large planetoid construct created by the Sovereign to study alien Rahi many thousands of years back. The Great Beings later abandoned the construct, until they discovered the Matoran, who they moved the entire species to the construct. History Early History: Mata Nui was originally just known as "The Construct" by the Sovereign, it's creators. The Sovereign originally built the construct to study wild Rahi. The project continued up until the Sovereign's dissapearance, where the Great Beings abandoned it. The Construct was able to continue to function it's "Moon", Mata Lesser, continued to record information on the Rahi species, recording their evolution from the large prehistoric beasts that they were, into their smaller versions known today, such as Takea, Muaka, Kane Ra, Nui Jaga, and so on. The Matoran: A couple thousand years after the Sovereign's dissapearance, The Great Beings discovered the Matoran race, which due to their homeworld's natural geology gave them Aura powers. The Great Beings decided to move the Matoran to the Construct. The Great Beings also placed their cheif assistants, the Makuta in the Construct as well to monitor the Matoran. They also modified the Construct so that no beings would be able to escape from the endoskeleton without their permission. When The scattared Matoran awoke, they went through a dark ages where they were too spread out to unify, and to dependent on staying in one location for survival. During the another thousand years, the Great beings added several other species they considered dangerous to the construct. These beings included the Skakdi, Zevereck, Vortixx, Mersions, Steltians, Crynoks, Forgern, Intellian, Lepidians, Necronites, Nurtox, Petrosaurians, Runask, Saursapiens, Wrenix, Xevthian's, Yelnir, Zarak, and Zelnians. However, most of these species are not found in the Construct anymore. A popular theory is that the Makuta and Vortixx drove them west, across the Sea, or some reside in the plains, or isle of ice. Some Glatorians and Agori also were placed inside the Construct, as they were either political victims, or they were considered dangerous by the being in charge of the project. Nations: Eventually, the Matoran banded together far north, and created Metru Nui. Originally the city was a coastal city, until Matoran inventors figured out a way for it to float a mile above the ocean, preventing most invasions. At this time, the Makuta built Adva as their base-of-operations, while the Vortixx built Tetra Nui, originally calling it "Xerxes". At this time, several Matoran past the great boundary, having being so isolated for so long, became Nomads, while the Mountain-Thanes came into power. At this time, the Makuta learned they couldn't contact their brothers and sisters still on Spherus Magna, and that they had no way to leave. At this point, the Makuta split into two groups, where the Great Being Loyalists, dissapeared across The Neverending Sea, while the remaining Makuta prepared for a great uprising. The Makuta Wars: At Revolutionary cycle 3500, The Makuta launched a attack on the various cities and nations in the known Construct. This first war lasted three months, and resulted in the Brotherhood of Makuta gaining conrol of the known world. This war is often called the Unification war. A year later, mass rebellions began, and a second war started, resulting in two groups, the Xian Collective, and the Matoran Alliance seperating from the Brotherhood. Locations: Continents: *Evrax Nui: The only known continent on Mata Nui. Others are believed to exist, but all attempts to explore across the ocean or the desert/plains have been met with failure, or the explorers sent have never returned. Known Inhabitants: